The night that changed everything
by secretlifefan100
Summary: What happened when John, Amy, and Ricky went to Ricky's apartment for John's first birthday? What about the morning after his birthday?


**The morning after John's first birthday**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed. It was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a while. With the custody battle with Ricky and with Ben sleeping with Adrian I hadn't been enjoying spending time with John.

I looked around the room and realized that it was Ricky's room. John and Ricky were still asleep next to me. We had planned on having Ricky sleep on the couch but we were having so much fun with John and John had so much energy that by the time he fell asleep we both were exhausted.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Amy's POV**_

_I was sitting with John on Ricky's bed playing with his toys when Ricky walked in. He had been cleaning the dishes._

_Ricky: Hey I was just going to see if you or John needed anything._

_Amy: No we are ok but thanks._

_Ricky: Ya no problem. I am going to be on the couch if you need any help putting him to bed._

_Amy: Why don't you come and play with us. John has a lot of energy still and it's his first birthday._

_Ricky: Ok, if you insist._

_With that Ricky came and sat down on the other side of John watching him and Amy play. _

_**Ricky's POV**_

_John looked so much like Amy…which was a good thing because she was gorgeous. I cannot think like that about Amy who is John's mother._

_I saw that they were getting tired of playing so I decided to suggest watching a movie. _

_Ricky: hey why don't we watch a movie and give the toys a break?_

_Amy: What movies do you have?_

_Ricky: I have all of John's favorite movies._

_Amy: How does that sound John? Do you want to go and watch a movie._

_John started clapping which we took as a yes. _

_I put the movie in the TV in my room and we all settled on my bed watching it. _

_John fell asleep about an hour into the movie so we decided to turn it off. Amy and I walked out of the room._

_Ricky: Do you want some tea or anything?_

_Amy: No. I'm ok…I think I am just going to get changed and maybe read a book. _

_Ricky: Ok…but I think after you change and I change then maybe we should talk._

_Amy: Ok. Sure._

_I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Amy had gone into my room and changed. She walked out wearing an oversize T-shirt and some short shorts._

_We decided to sit down at the table in the kitchen so that we wouldn't wake up John._

_Amy: Thanks for tonight. It was really a great first birthday._

_Ricky: It was wasn't it?_

_Amy: Ya…John had fun….he especially liked the little drum set you got him and his birthday cake._

_We both started laughing as the image of John with all of his cake on his face popped into our heads._

_Ricky: Amy, I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to have John on the weekends._

_Amy: It was the right thing to do. I know you are a good dad and you deserve to see him. I know he really loves you…_

_She looked down for a moment and then continued…_

_Amy: I'm sorry for saying that I didn't want him to love you. I hope you know that's not true. It's just hard because I have changed my whole life for him and I have him every day and I felt like you were taking him from me…but I understand now why you did what you did._

_Ricky: Thanks Amy, that means a lot coming from you._

_With that I saw her start to yawn._

_Ricky: Amy, why don't you go to bed?_

_I saw Amy take our glasses and put them in the sink so I started to make my way over to the couch where I had left a blanket. But before I could make it to the couch I felt her grab my wrist gently._

_Amy: Why don't you come sleep with me and John?_

_Ricky: Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch._

_Amy: I know but I think it would be nice seeing as it is John's first birthday._

_She smiled a little as she was now holding onto my hand._

_Ricky: Ok…_

_She held my hand and led me into the room where John was sleeping. _

_Amy: Goodnight Ricky thanks for tonight._

_Still holding onto my hand she kissed my cheek gently and as she was about to let go of my hand I grabbed onto to. She looked at me with a confused look on her face._

_Ricky: I forgot to do something._

_Amy: What?_

_Ricky: I forgot to do this_

_With that I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips._

_**Amy's POV**_

_He was kissing me. I stood there unsure of what to do. I deepened the kiss a bit until we both pulled away. _

_We looked at each other unsure of the other's reaction_

_Ricky: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that._

_Amy: No it's ok. It was nice_

_Ricky: So what does this mean?_

_Amy: Why don't we talk about it in the morning?_

_Ricky: Ok._

_With that I laid my hand on ricky's cheek rubbing my thumb softly on his face before walking towards the bed. I could tell that he was unsure of if he should still sleep in the bed with me and John._

_Amy: Ricky, its ok. You can still sleep with me and John. Lets not let that kiss make things awkward._

_Ricky: Ok Thanks Amy. Goodnight._

_Amy: Goodnight._

_And it really was a good night_

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>Amy had decided to get out of bed and make some coffee. She also thought she would make a special breakfast. As she was just starting to make French toast ricky walked out with John.<p>

Ricky: Good morning.

Amy: Good morning

Ricky: Let me help you with that.

Amy: No its ok you already did so much last night by cooking dinner so I thought I would make the three of us breakfast. I promise I won't burn down your apartment.

With that Ricky laughed a bit and sat down at the table playing with John while Amy was cooking. He couldn't help but think that this is what life would be like if they were in a relationship.

Amy set the food down and they ate while talking.

Ricky: Are we going to talk about what happened last night? I just don't want things to be awkward between us.

Amy: They won't be. The kiss last night was great but I am not going to hold that over you and force you into a commitment. I think we both just wanted to kiss each other and that's fine as long as it didn't go further which it didn't.

Ricky: Look Amy, I really do care about you but I just don't know yet if I can make a commitment but I am willing to try.

Amy: Ricky, I don't want you to feel pressured into a relationship over one kiss. I honestly won't be hurt if you can't make a commitment right now. I just want you to know that things between us won't change because of that kiss.

Amy began cleaning up the plates while Ricky sat there thinking about what she had said.

She continued to clean while Ricky helped her.

Amy: John got all sticky…I am going to go give him a bath and then we can get ready to go to the wedding.

Ricky: Ok sounds good.

Amy left Ricky there with his thoughts.

**20 minutes later**

Amy: Ok he's all clean. I am going to get changed and change him into a little tux and then we can go in about an hour. So don't come into your room please.

Ricky: Ok

Ricky walked to the bathroom but on his way there he could hear Amy talking to John.

Amy: John, what am I going to do with your father? I really do care about him but I know he is just going to run away from me if I ever tried to get a commitment. I don't want to force him to make a commitment. I want him to want to make a commitment and I don't know why I am telling you this.

John just looked up at Amy smiling. Ricky made his way into the bathroom as well unsure of what to do.

Amy: Now I know why….because you are such a great listener.

With that she started tickling him and got dressed while he played with his toys.

About 10 minutes later

Amy set John by his toys in the living room and went to the bathroom to do her makeup. Ricky was in the kitchen putting some plates away.

Ricky caught Amy just as she was coming out of the bathroom.

Ricky: Hey, are you ready?

Amy: Ya just let me get my purse and stuff and we will be good to go.

She went into the bedroom and Ricky followed her in there.

Ricky: Look Amy, I want you to know that I want to be in a relationship with you. I know it might be hard at first but I know I can do it.

Amy: Are you sure?

Ricky: Yes

Amy: maybe you should take some time to think about it.

Ricky: Ok if you insist.

Amy: I do

With that Amy began to walk towards the door of the bedroom to go to the hallway but Ricky grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her with all his love, passionate yet gentle.

Ricky: I've made up my mind…I definitely want to be in a relationship with you.

Amy: Are you sure?

Ricky: Yes I am 100 percent sure.

Amy: Good cause I want to be in a relationship with you too.

Ricky: Are you reading to go to the wedding and make our relationship officially public.

Amy: Never been more ready.

With that they kissed each other once more. Ricky grabbed John in one arm and had his other hand entangled with Amy's.

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please Review! **


End file.
